Capacidad de energía
La Energía de un Warframe se usa principalmente para potenciar habilidades y canalizar el cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos los Warframes tienen 4''' habilidades, que por defecto, consumen hasta '''100 de energía al lanzarlas. Cada Warframe tiene su propia reserva de energía con diferentes capacidades dependiendo de los tipos y costes de sus diversas habilidades, con la excepción de Hildryn que no tiene energía, sino que saca de su grupo de escudos . La canalización de energía se usa para proporcionar daño adicional y otros efectos como Ataque vital, y para permitir pararlo mientras que el bloqueo anula todo el daño, reflejar algún daño posterior, y abrir los atacantes cuerpo a cuerpo de rematandolos consumirá energía en cada ataque bloqueado. Al igual que la salud y los escudos , la capacidad de energía de un Warframe aumenta con su rango y mediante el uso de mods o beneficios, también vale la pena señalar que los miembros de la comunidad suelen utilizar indistintamente las palabras "poder" y "energía". Aumentando la capacidad de energía Mods Flujo.png|link=Flujo Flujo Prime.png|link=Flujo Prime Derivación resistente.png|link=Derivación resistente Actualmente estos son los mods que modifican la energía máxima de un Warframe, pero Flujo y Flujo Prime no pueden usarse a la vez. Fórmula para alterar la capacidad de energía Estos mods incrementan la capacidad de energía de un Warframe siguiendo la siguiente fórmula: \text{Energy}_{total}=\text{Energy}_{max}+(\text{Energy}_{base}\times \text{Mod Multiplier}) Por ejemplo Volt Prime con 200 de energía base y 300 de energía máxima tendrá: *Con Flujo: 300 + (200 \times 1.5)=600 *Con Flujo Prime: 300+(200 \times 2.75)=850 *Con Flujo Prime y Derivación resistente: 300+(200 \times 2.90)=880 Bonificaciones La bonificación que se obtiene al aumentar la capacidad de energía es el efecto de Entropía del Céfalon Suda. Entropía emite un ataque radial en area de unos 25m alrededor del jugador provocando 1000 de daño a los enemigos. damage and applying the Magnetic efecto de estado to enemies in range reducing their escudos. It will also restore 25% of the player's base Energy, and provide a (base) Energy boost of +25% for 30 seconds. Máximo de entropía.png|link=Máximo de entropía Trayectoria de entropía.png|link=Trayectoria de entropía Ráfaga de entropía.png|link=Ráfaga de entropía Detonación entrópica.png|link=Detonación entrópica Gammacor Synoid.png|link=Gammacor Synoid Simulor Synoid.png|link=Simulor Synoid Cascos arcanos These are retired helmets that in the past used to grant increased energy capacity to their respective Warframes Casco Locust de Ash.png|link=Casco Locust de Ash|Casco Locust de Ash Casco Reverb de Banshee.png|link=Casco Reverb de Banshee|Casco Reverb de Banshee Casco Phoenix de Ember.png|link=Casco Phoenix de Ember|Casco Phoenix de Ember Casco Gauss de Mag.png|link=Casco Gauss de Mag|Casco Gauss de Mag Casco Esprit de Vauban.png|link=Casco Esprit de Vauban|Casco Esprit de Vauban Warframe Starting Energy In a Mission Formula Upon loading into any mission, each Warframe has a fixed amount of energy that they start with. This amount of energy is calculated based on the Warframe's free mod capacity and a base value specific for each Warframe (differs even between normal and prime variants). The formula followed is: \text{Starting Energy}=\text{Initial Energy}+5(\text{Free Mod Capacity}) Table of Initial Energies The initial energy of a Warframe is given from the following table. Do note that this table is currently still under construction and it is still unknown whether these values are calculated off some other attributes or simply fixed parameters for each Warframe. This area of research is still very actively pursued. Effective Energy Capacity Casting Effective Capacity Similarly to how one can define the concept of "salud efectiva" by weighting the number of hit-points with the corresponding damage reduction, one can also define the concept of casting effective energy capacity by weighting the energy capacity using the eficiencia de habilidades factor: \text{Effective Energy Capacity}_{casting}=\frac{\text{Energy Capacity}}{2-\text{Eficiencia de habilidades}} Since casting efficiency is currently capped at 175%, the highest possible upper-bound for the casting effective energy capacity is: \text{Effective Energy Capacity}_{casting}\leq 4\times\text{Energy Capacity} Toggle Effective Capacity Since the efficiency of toggle abilities depends also on the duration, in that case the formula becomes: \text{Effective Energy Capacity}_{toggle}=\frac{\text{Energy Capacity}\times\text{Ability Duration}}{2-\text{Eficiencia de habilidades}} For the case where no energy is recovered and a constant rate of energy drain, one can also consider the effective toggle duration as follows: \text{Effective Toggle Duration}=\frac{\text{Effective Energy Capacity}_{toggle}}{\text{Base Drain Rate}} \text{Effective Toggle Duration}=\frac{\text{Energy Capacity}\times\text{Ability Duration}}{\text{Base Drain Rate}(2-\text{Eficiencia de habilidades})} \text{Effective Toggle Duration}=\frac{\text{Energy Capacity}}{\text{Modified Drain Rate}} Due to the definition of the terms, there are many ways in-which the formula for effective toggle duration can be expressed. Apart from toggle duration, this can be used to work out the effective duration granted per energy pick up. Ejemplos Suppose a Merodearing Ivara has a modded drain of 0.25 energy/sec. An orb of 50 energy would provide: \frac{50}{0.25}=200\text{ seconds} Considering the same Ivara with full energy pool of 744 capacity, she can remain in Merodear for: \frac{744}{0.25}=2,976\text{ seconds}\approx 50\text{ minutes} Restoring Energy In missions, there are various ways to restore energy: *Energy can be picked up during a mission from Orbes azules. Blue Orbs dropped by enemies restore 25 energy while containers drops will restore 50 Energy. *Incensario de Harrow grants players inside its aura a variable amount of energy from kills made by Harrow, depending on how long the ability was charged and whether the enemies were killed by bodyshot or headshot. *Vampiro de energía de Trinity allows a player to regain energy by standing inside the energy pulses the target releases (target is stunned the entire time). *La Grieta de Limbo slowly restores energy for all players within it. Can stack with Sifón de energía. *Octavia's Inspiration passive slowly restores energy over time for all players that were near Octavia when she cast an ability. *Restauradores de energía de escuadrón are consumables that grant Energy to nearby teammates in varying amounts, up to 400 total. *Weapons triggering an Entropía effect restore 25% of the player's base Energy, and provide a base Energy boost of +25% for 30 seconds. *Weapons triggering a Blight effect restore 25% of the player's base Energy, and provide a (base) movement speed boost of +10% for 30 seconds. *Zenurik's focus nodes have multiple ways in which a player can regenerate energy. *Notable mods that affect energy generation: **Ira y Adrenalina del cazador - Converts damage on Salud to energy. **Desviación cinética - Converts damage on Salud to energy for Archwing. **Equilibrio - Salud pickups restore a certain amount of energy alongside Salud recovery (but only if the Orb is picked up). **The Aura Sifón de energía slowly restores energy for all players based on its mod rank. Multiple copies of this aura allow for faster energy recovery. **Derivación mutua - Improves the Warframe's equipped Aura, including Sifón de energía. *Notable arcanes that affect energy generation: ** ** Mods - Archwing= Desviación cinética.png|link=Desviación cinética - Aumentos= SpectrosiphonMod.png|link=Spectrosiphon - Syndicatos= Ráfaga de entropía.png|link=Ráfaga de entropía Detonación entrópica.png|link=Detonación entrópica Trayectoria de entropía.png|link=Trayectoria de entropía Máximo de entropía.png|link=Máximo de entropía Plaga erosionante.png|link=Plaga erosionante GleamingBlight.png|link=Gleaming Blight Plaga acumulada.png|link=Plaga acumulada Plaga tóxica.png|link=Plaga tóxica }} It is important to note that on most occasions, toggle abilities disable energy generation from team abilities, consumables, or passive regeneration methods Using Energy as Health Mods Mente rápida.png|link=Mente rápida Delicadeza del gladiador.png|link=Delicadeza del gladiador These mods stop lethal damage by allowing hits to drain your energy after your salud is depleted in exchange for occasionally staggering the player Notas *These mods synergize extremely well with Ira y Adrenalina del cazador since all the salud drained before taking lethal damage would ensure that there is enough energy for the mods to consume. en:Energy Capacity Categoría:Energía